Phantom of the Sewers
by Unny Gorey
Summary: Raph comes across an mystrious girl singing in the sewers. Unable to tell anyone else, he hides her away from her brothers. As things begin to get strange, the rest of the family are willing to do anything to find out what is going on with their brother
1. Oh Foolish Fae

Ok, theres a little explaining behind this. This was a dream I in which I was in. I don't have dreams that much so when I do I joke about them with my BF as he seems to enjoy listening to them. Well, I told him this one and he said that I should post it on in the form of a fanfic.

I was unsure as I'm not normaly into the Raph X Me stuff, and this has a little of it in there, but I decided to. I'm trying to keep it to a bare minium. But if this helps any Raph fan girls, just imagen its you and not me, or its some random OC.

There are a few rude jokes it here too, so be warned.

I'm a Gilbert and Sullivan preformer as well as a TMNT fan so in my sleep they mixed together. As not everyone know G&S song I have found any that I use and put them before the chapaters begin if you want to hear what the songs sound like you can.

Enjoy

(1: Foolish Fae – uk. youtube .com /watch? v0Vcy3GJ0Nwg )

* * *

He lifted the manhole cover and places it back once he had dropped down the sewers. He chuckled in triumph. He had an amazing night, beating up purple dragons. But as Raph stretched as he walked, he could hear someone. He hid behind the corner. Had someone followed him?

"Hmm…." Then someone sounded a note. A note that sent shivers up Raph's spine and made the hairs on the back of his neck prickle… metaphorically speaking. He dared to move so he could see who was there.

"This is perfect. The sound balance is amazing"

Raph looked upon the person who said that. It was a teenage girl, probably a year or two younger then he was. She looked about 5'4 and wasn't the thinnest of people. Her brown hair had been forced into a pony tail; as a result bangs of hair had sprung loose. It was also apparent she had once had highlight of some colour as she had random bleached parts in her hair. She was wearing black jeans, torn in some places to revile cheap converse imitations and stripped orange socks. A tight-ish red t-shirt covered her rather large chest and puggy stomach. She was looking in the other direction so he was unable to see her face.

She sang out a few more notes, with surprising volume. It made hands tremble, but he ignored this as something unusual was happening. The air around her ripples as notes issued from her. It wasn't the weirdest thing Raph had ever seen, but it did unnerve him a little.

The girl suddenly turned round to his genial direction and smiled. Her face was one of pale completion, as if she'd been kept indoors for a long time, although her cheeks were quite rosy. But what struck Raph the most were her eyes. They were bright green and sparkled, even though they were hidden behind square rimmed glasses.

"Look like I have an audience" She said.

Raph hid back behind the wall. How in the shell did she know he was there?

But as he was cursing himself for being discovered, he heard her kneel. Rats ran past him and her watch them bounce up to her, all squeaking excitedly. He breathed a sign on relief and she showed signs that she had been talking to the rats… as odd as that was. Mind you, he was one to talk. His Sensei is a rat.

But sense these weren't mutant rats it was a little weird that they all ran over and lined up in rows a few meters in front of her. She was smiling like an angel. And as she did so, she began to sing;

_Oh, foolish fae, _

_Think you, because _

_His brave array _

_My bosom thaws, _

_I'd disobey _

_Our fairy laws? _

_Because I fly _

_In realms above, _

_In tendency _

_To fall in love, _

_Resemble I _

_The amorous dove? _

_Resemble I _

_The amorous dove?_

The song had a slow, sombre rhythm and displayed a longing for something. This wasn't normally Raph's taste in music, and he didn't know what all the words meant… but he found it endearing. So strongly that he had to get closer. He stepped from his hiding place and tiptoed closer, sticking to the shadows.

_Oh, amorous dove! _

_Type of Ovidius Naso! _

_This heart of mine _

_Is soft as thine, _

_Although I dare not say so! _

_Oh, amorous dove! _

_Type of Ovidius Naso! _

_This heart of mine _

_Is soft as thine, _

_Although I dare not say so!_

His heart… hurt. He wanted to reach out and comfit her and it was getting harder to stop himself. He didn't know where these urges and feelings. Was it possible that she was projecting those feelings? He had never seen rats sit too still.

_On fire that glows _

_With heat intense _

_I turn the hose _

_Of common sense, _

_And out it goes _

_At small expense!_

As Raph watched and listened, something even more unusual began happening. The air was rippling again, and as it did the surrounding area started to morph and change. They weren't in a sewer anymore; they were on a stage, lights bearing down on her and him. The rats were now an audience of rich aristocrats and their ladies and she was no longer in modern clothes, but in a dress of gold. It shimmered in the light when she moved.

Raph looked at himself. He took had been changed and was wearing an old fashioned Captain's uniform of the London fire brigade. "What the… shell?"

_We must maintain _

_Our fairy law; _

_That is the main _

_On which to draw – _

_In that we gain _

_A Captain Shaw! _

_In that we gain _

_A Captain Shaw!_

She had turned to him and was singing directly at him… or to him. Was he her Captain Shaw? It appeared so as she took his hand and brought him forwards, onto the stage.

And they danced

_Oh, Captain Shaw! _

_Type of true love kept under! _

_Could thy Brigade _

_With cold cascade _

_Quench my great love, I wonder! _

_Oh, Captain Shaw! _

_Type of true love kept under! _

_Could thy Brigade _

_With cold cascade _

_Quench my great love, I wonder_!

Raphael was caught in a spell that he didn't want to break from. As they swung round on stage he watched her hair flow behind her like water. Her lips ready to kiss.

And he did so as the song came to a close, unable to help himself.

But as the music of the imaginary orchestra died away, all illusions vanished. His gesture was met with a scream… which he was expecting and then a slap… which he wasn't. But he couldn't disagree that he deserved it. "What's yah problem lady?!"

She looked at him, stunned. "Oh my… you're actually real. I mean, I heard there were mutants down here but I didn't think…"

"That's teenage mutant ninja turtle to you sister." Raph smirked, pointing to the back of his shell, which was now visible as the ghostly clothing had gone. "Which reminds me, why aren't you screaming and running for your life like most girls do when they see a guy like me?"

"Because I don't judge people by the way they look. And more importantly I think you have gathered I'm not like most other people." She smiled her heavenly smile again. "Plus, I don't think monsters can dance" She extended a hand towards him. "I'm Bryony by the way."

He took it. "Raphael. But you can call me Raph if you like sweetie."

Bryony laughed. "Sense we're using abbreviations, call me Bry."

"Alright Bry" He broke the handshake to scratch the back of his head. "But tell me, how the shell did you do that… and why are you down here doing it?"

"Well… I'm a freak basically" She said. Raph was surprised at how bluntly she said it, but didn't interrupt. "When I sing, I can create illusions. I've always been able to but recently this power has grown out of control. As a result my parents ditched me and moved, leaving me here in New York"

Raph stared at her with his mouth a little attitude. It wasn't the weirdest thing he had heard in recent years… but it was the way she was saying it. "Aren't you upset by it?" He knew he was. It made his blood boil.

"To be honest… no. I mean, I was kept inside because I'm a freak and was reminded by them constantly. Now they've abandoned me I'm free to go where I want to. I could travel the world if I wanted to. But for now I wanted to find someone to live and sing without scaring anyone about my powers. Only…" She looked around the room she found "As great as this place is for singing… living here will be a bit difficult"

This time it was Raph's turn to smile. "Well, isn't it obvious? You can come and live with us!"

Bryony raised her eye brows "Us?"

"Yeah!" He put his arm around her shoulders in the same way he would have to Casey. "Me, my 3 bros and my sensei. Sometime we have my bud Casey and a girl called April come over too. Oh… and a mutant Crocodile called Leather Head."

Bryony ducked from under his arm and backed away. The expression on her face was one of panic and fear.

"What's wrong?" Raph asked, talking a step closer to her.

"I… I…" She covered her face and sank to her knees. "I don't like large groups of people."

Raph walked over to her and crouched next to her, rubbing her back. Oddly, he wasn't shocked by that. If she had been treated so badly by people and had been forced to be on her own by them… then it came as no surprise. "Tell you what; I'll keep visiting you here. In the mean time I'll get my brother Donnie to install a door to my room. You can then stay there until you get used to hearing the rest of my family. In the mean time I won't tell them about you."

Before he knew it, he had Bryony within his embrace. "Thank you Raphael"

He huggled her tighter, blushes a little. "That's ok Bryony."


	2. When drawings come to life

This was quite teedish. But hopely it will get more intresting

* * *

Good Morrow Good Lover - uk./watch?vddSOcvcKF6I – (00:00 – 00:45)

When a Merry Maiden Marries uk./watch?v5uSnb2jUaM

* * *

As good at his word, Raphael went to his brother how beheld the highest IQ of the group for all thing technological, the purple clad Donatello. He thought how in which to convince his brother to install a sound proof door without rising substation… which meant he would have to out smart him in some way.

"Hey, Don, you know you owe me a fav-" Raph started, smiling at Don.

"I do?" He said, looking up at him and blinking.

"Yeah, yah do." Raph said, implying a little force behind his voice.

Donnie turned back to whatever contraption he was working on. "I don't think I do."

Raph growled, making Don jump. "Oh, maybe I do. What can I do for you my brother?"

"Could yah put a sound proof door to my room?" Raph asked, balancing one of his Sais on his finger, as if what he was asking was just a passing whim.

Don raised an eyebrow. "A door…. Right…. What do you want a door for?"

Raph grabbed the Sai handle and growled again, showing his impassions. "I just want to have a SOUND PROOF, unbreakable, DONNIE PROOF, lockable bedroom door! IS that too MUCH to ask FOR!"

For Don, the words "sound proof" and "bedroom" sent his mind reeling with images he didn't want to know about. "Ok! Keep your shell on! I don't think I want to know what you want with a sound proof door to your bedroom so you can be alone..." He then picked up tool and went to measure Raph's doorway.

Once Donnie was out of site Raph smirked to himself. Some things were easer if you got angry. He then looked around for a bag of some kind. It was true that he wasn't going to bring Bryony back to the lair until Don had done the door, but that didn't mean he couldn't visit her. And sense the poor girl had no food he would take her some himself. As well as blankets and other such items.

He grabbed a sports bag and went back to him room. True to form, Don was standing in front of Raph's room with a tap measure.

"Raphie, give me a hand will you." Don said, looking over at Raph.

Raphael tossed his bag past Don where it slammed into the wall near his hammock. He then took the over end of the tap measure and held it in place as Don walked to the other side, looked the reading and noted it down. He then got Raph to hold his end at the top of the door way and recorded the reading again.

"Hey, Don, can I ask you something?" Raph asked, looking at his brother.

Don on the other hand didn't look up. "Seeing as you are forcing me to slave over a task for you, you might as well."

He ignored the first comment and asked. "Who was Captain Shaw?"

This did make Don look at his red branded brother. "You… what?"

"Captain Shaw, who was he?" Raph used his free hand to scratch his head. "I know he wore a uniform of some sorts. Like an old fashioned fireman's helmet and stuff."

Don raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, Captain Sir Eyre Massey Shaw was the head of the London Fire brigade from 1861 to 1891. He revolutionised the way firemen work and we still use some of his methods today, we have him to thank for fire engines. He was also in the army beforehand and was considered a hero. Only thing was he was a bit of a womanizer, he also had a bit of a temper. As a result, two operetta writers called Gilbert and Sullivan made fun of him in one of their operetta's called Iolanthe. He was invited to the first night and was place specially in the front. When a character called The Fairy Queen, played at that point by someone called Alice Barnett, came to a part of a song where she sang about him, she walked down and actually sung it to him. Poor guy never lived it down." Don snapped the tap measure back inside the case. "Does that answer your question?"

Raph stared at him. "Do you like… just eat books or plug your brain into the computer or something?" Then seeing the not-to-happy look on Donnie's face "Err… sorry. And that's, that makes more sense now."

"What does?" Don asked, trying to pry information out of his brother

"Oh, just something someone said." He then went into his bedroom to grab a pillow and blanket and shove them into the bag. Raph then went to grab food and left the lair before anyone could stop, or follow him

"He asked WHAT?!" Both Michelangelo and Leonardo stared opened mouth at Don. Surely he had to be lying.

"He asked for an explanation behind lyrics for a musical… well…" He then thought about it. "He asked to know who Captain Shaw was… that name is most famous from the operetta. And he seemed to sudden understand something" Donnie shrugged. "I'm only guessing mind you"

Mikey shuddered. "Still a horrible thought."

"What I wonder is" Leo interjected. "Why does Raph want such a high profile door to him room? Sound proof… that really gets me thinking…"

"Trust me, you don't want to" Don said, resting his fingers on his temple.

Leo continued to think while Don continued to work and Mikey continued to… be Mikey.

Raphael entered the part of the sewer in which Bryony dwelled. She apparently had tidied it up. I told her that he would probably take about two weeks to do it. Well… a week anyway. It seemed that she had taken it upon herself to try and make the place a little more homely. There was a number of sofa cushions, all different colour and patterns, some with the stuffing coming out over in one corner. Probably where she was sleeping.

He walked closer over. He could see she had pinned a number of peaces of paper to the walls. They seemed to be back of leaflets and any other white peaces of paper… all had drawings on them. Most of them very life like versions of him. He touched one of him dressed as Captain Shaw.

_Good morrow, good lover!  
Good lover, good morrow!  
I prithee discover,  
Steal, purchase, or borrow  
Some means of concealing  
The care you are feeling,  
And join in a measure  
Expressive of pleasure,  
For we're to be married to-day — to-day!  
Yes, we're to be married to-day_!

Raph rolled his eyes, although he smiled. It wasn't that they were lovers or anything, it was just that Bry seemed to enjoy greeting him like this. He returned the song… very badly.

_For we're to be married to-day — to-day!  
Yes, we're to be married to-day!_

Bryony pretended to wince "Ouch, you need to work on that. Did you bring food?"

Raph opened his bag and chucked a packet of crisp at her, as well as throwing two pillows and a blanket on the collection of old cushions. He then sat himself down on them a crossed his legs. He pointed a thumb behind him. "So, did you draw those?"

Bryony nodded, unable to speak due to the amount she had shoved in her mouth. Was it just him, or was she getting thinner? She gulped down her mouthful. "Yeah, but they're not that good as you're hard to draw without reference."

"You got to be out of your shell! These are really good. Like I'd be able to draw like that. I mean, they look so life like they could come off the page!" Raph said.

She smiled. Raph liked it when she did that.

"Come off the page did you say?" Bryony smiled changed, to one that said "well-I'll-show-you-what-I-can-do". And she began to sing

_When a merry maiden marries,  
Sorrow goes and pleasure tarries;  
Every sound becomes a song,  
All is right, and nothing's wrong!_

One picture of Raph suddenly began to move. He grabbed the side of the picture and pulled himself up. His bottom half got stuck and he swore, in a higher, squicker version of Raph's voice.

_From to-day and ever after  
Let our tears be tears of laughter.  
Every sigh that finds a vent  
Be a sigh of sweet content!_

The mini Raph finally pulled himself free and tumbled out into open air. But he didn't fall onto the ground. He lay on his front, floating in the air as if there were a platform for it to be on.

_When you marry, merry maiden,  
Then the air with love is laden;  
Every flower is a rose,  
Every goose becomes a swan,  
Every kind of trouble goes  
Where the last year's snows have gone!_

The mini Raph gave a high pitched growl and it kneeled up and rubbed the back of his head in a very good imitation of the real Raph. It then looked up past Raph.

_Sunlight takes the place of shade_

_When you marry, merry maid!_

_Every sound becomes a song,_

_All is right, and nothing's wrong!_

The mini Raph jump up invisible platform till it got to a drawing near Raph's shoulder. There was a picture of Bryony. The tiny Raphael pushed his hands into that picture and began to pull out the mini Bryony.

_When a merry maiden marries,  
Sorrow goes and pleasure tarries;  
Every sound becomes a song,  
All is right, and nothing's wrong._

With a huge effort, both of the drawings tumbled out Bryony's picture. Mini Raph hugged his tiny Bryony.

_Gnawing Care and aching Sorrow,  
Get ye gone until to-morrow;  
Jealousies in grim array,  
Ye are things of yesterday!  
When you marry, merry maiden,  
Then the air with joy is laden;_

She kissed him on the cheek in return.

_All the corners of the earth  
Ring with music sweetly played,  
Worry is melodious mirth,  
Grief is joy in masquerade;_

The mini Raph picked her up in his arm and headed back to his peace of paper.

_Sullen night is laughing day — _

_Ah! _

_All the year is merry May! _

_All the year is merry May! _

_Merry, merry May, merry, merry _

_All the year is merry, _

_merry May!_

And as the imaginary music came to a close the miniature Raph, with the tiny Bryony still in his arms, sack back into the peace of paper, becoming a drawing once again.

The real Raphael clapped and wolf whistled. "That was amazing! You never cease to amaze me…. Bryony?"

He looked at her. Her face was paler then normal (which was saying something) and she began to cough uncontrollably. Raph went over to her and patted her back. He helped her back on the cushions and waited for it to stop like last time.


	3. The door is installed, time to get movin

It had been two weeks and Don had finally finished the door. And as every minute of that fortnight went by Raphael behaviour became stranger and stranger. None of his brothers like this, lest of all Leonardo.

Leo had followed his brother as closely as he could without being discovered but every time he did he would fail. He was pretty sure that his brother was going to the same place every day, but when tracked, Raph would just disappear. It was the same every time, Raph would round a corner and just… vanish. As if he was walking into the walls themselves.

It annoyed the hell out of the blue clad turtle.

It was about time he did something about it.

Raphael walked back into the lair around midnight. His wrist was hurting as he had spent part of the day being taught by Bryony how to draw. He could spin his sais no problem, but ask him to hold a pencil for more the 10 minutes and he would fail… although he was getting better at drawing.

In return from drawing and, dare he admit it, singing lesson, he was teaching Bryony some Ninjutsu. And what amazed him more then any of the stuff he had seen so far, was how fast she was picking it all up. Moves that had taken him years to master under Splinter's supervision were taking her hours to do as well as he could. Raph just guessed that he was a good sensei.

Raph's happy, warming feeling of teaching someone so well was interrupted by Leo stepping front of him.

"Finally back again I see. So what has the dark prince, or should I say the phantom of the sewers."

Raph gave a bark of a laugh. "Phantom of the sewers. That's a good one. Now, if it's alright with you I will be going to my room, fearless leader."

As Raph was about to walk past Leo suddenly grabbed both of his shoulders. "No, it's not alright. You've been acting very strangely lately. . All of us have been noticing it. I mean, you don't normally take packed lunches. And the humming. And you've been singing in the shower... well I might add! And songs that you shouldn't know exist! I had to ask Don what they were and he told me they were songs written over a hundred years ago by two people called Gilbert and Sullivan.-"

Leo began shaking Raph shoulder as if trying to shake sense into, or shake answers out of his brother.

"Gilbert and Sullivan! Over 100 years ago!" Leo was now yelling. "GILBERT AND SULLIVAN!!"

Donatello decided it was about time he stepped in before Leo caused Raph a brain hemorrhage. He pulled the out of character Leo away from the out of character Raph. Once her had dragged his hysterical brother and placed him next to his hyperactive brother on the couch, he came back to Raph.

"The door's finished. All it needs is your fingerprint and iris detail registered, then only you can enter it... or anyone else that you choose to add to its data bank." Don said, pointing with his thumb behind him towards Raph's room.

What happened next was something Don would be scared about for the rest of his life.

Raphael hugged him.

"Thanks bro, I owe you one."

Don was silent with shock. It wasn't a bear hug that Raph would normally give on the rare occasions he did hugs; it was a tender, loving and gentle hug. Like one would give to a small child or a lover.

Leonardo and Michelangelo watched opened mouthed.

Don snapped to his senses, smiling out of nervousness and numb shock. "Err… that's ok Raph. Can I set you up with this door now?"

Raph nodded and smiled brightly, which also crept everyone out. He moved out of the hug and put his arm around Don's shoulder, walking with him.

Leo and Mikey slowly turned a looked at each other. They exchanged the same expression of shock for a while until Mikey spoke.

"Well, I'm mentally scared for life."

Leo nodded in agreement. "It's as if someone's taking over his mind and making him nice."

Mikey smiled. "Maybe its aliens… or care bears… or alien care bears." He did a mock scream. "SAVE US LEO! SAVE US FROM THE ALIEN CARE BEARS!!"

"Now, place your hand on the pad"

Raph did what Don was telling him. It was one of the few times he ever had. But as he was doing this he couldn't stop smiling. Soon, he would have Bryony in the lair so he could keep a closer eye on her. And eventually she would be able to meet the rest of the family… once she wanted to that is.

The door blipped, excepting Raph's finger prints. He next, as told by Donnie, took his bandana off and lined his eye up to a scanner.

And as he did, Don took the chance to look at his brother's eyes. They were oddly contracted. Out of the four brothers, Raph always did have the smallest pupils. But what they were never was roughly the size of pin heads.

Don frowned slightly. He would have to do a medical check up on Raph. Or something. Things were getting more and more confusing. He would have to tell Leo and Mikey to see if they knew anything else.

Next day, Raph gave Leo the slip again. He had a feeling that Leo was following him every time he went out. It was almost as if he could sense him there. Normally he sucked at sensing Leo as Leo was the best at blending into the shadows, but at the moment he wasn't having any trouble at all. He wondered if Leo as getting sloppy recently.

As soon as he stepped through the doorway he could hear Bryony singing. Well, more spouting random notes. She had a habit of doing it now and again.

Raph smirked and took a deep breath.

_Good morrow, good lover!  
Good lover, good morrow!_

Like an echo, Bryony returned the song.

_Good morrow, good lover!  
Good lover, good morrow!_

She jumped in front of his, smiling widely. "I was beginning to wonder if you were actually going to come today."

He chucked his bag at her gently, which she caught. "Yeah, sorry about that Bry. Leo was hot on my tail. Took me a while to shake him."

She fished into his bag and pulled out a carton of milk. After taking a swift drink, she carried on the conversation. "Oh, I doubt he'd ever find this place, even if he was a Kage."

"Oh?" Raph raised his eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

She smirked at him. "I set up an illusion round this place. As long as I sing now and again it should stay. This is place if only visible to you and me."

Raph blinked. "So… you're telling me that there was no need for me to sneak around. I could have just walked in and he wouldn't have been able to follow?"

"Pretty much" Bryony then patted him on the head. "But, if he had seen you walk into a wall then he probably would have waited for you there or tell everyone else. Which reminds me, how are you explaining you're disappearing most of the day?"

Raph scratched his head. "I'm not. I mean, I was at first, saying I was going out with Casey to beat up thugs. But I think he's told them I'm not so I'm currently stuck without a reason."

"Oh, don't worry, its not like you're being specious in anyway" Bryony said in a sarcastic tone, then laughed.

Raph laughed too. "I seriously doubt that they'll guess the real thing. They'll probably think I'm doing dangerous stuff on my own or gotten some secret habit."

"Yeah, singing." Bryony nudges him in a friendly way,

"Hey, I just remembered the real reason I came down here. Don's finished the door" Raph said, hugging Bryony.

She wooted, but then thought for a second. "So… with Leo dogging your every footstep… how are we meant to get me to your lair without being seen by your brothers-who-happen-to-be-ninjas?"

Raphael thought for a moment. He had been pondering that very question for some time. But Bry may have answered that question herself. "Bry, you said you can put an illusions round stuff to hide it, right?"

Bryony nodded. "Yeah, basically."

"Well, I was thinking, couldn't you just put one around yourself? I mean, if you can hide this place from Fearless Leader, I'm sure you could hide yourself from him." Raph said, talking fast in excitement.

Bryony contemplated this for a while, then smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that would work. That's a really good idea actually… how did you ever think of it?"

"Hey, I can be smart sometimes too, yahknow." Raph laughed, then set to work on working out exactly how their plan was going to unfold.


End file.
